Blackfire: A modern day Wicked Witch of the West
by Valda
Summary: The Wicked always tend to be remembered more. Blackfire's story in the spirit of Wicked the bookmusical. Review! Apart of a series of drabbles
1. Are people Born Wicked?

**Another drabble! Hazar!**

**This is dedicated to D-I-WaRrIa. One for requesting it, and two because her and myself met up in London just after Xmas and we went and saw the Musical 'Wicked' and we had an amazing day! Love you girl! **

Blackfire: 

A modern day Wicked witch of the west

I was never very well off, as far as royals went. Yes I was princess of Tameran, but I looked different to my people, I was different. My black hair and purple eyes stood out as a deformity, you would've thought I was green for some of the looks I used to get, from people who were lower than me in society! Also, I could not fly, even new born babies on Tameran can fly, but not me…I got my power of flight through pain and torture, but I endured.

I'm the bad guy, I _steal_, I _betray_, I fight the bad guys blah blah etc etc. But no one ever thinks why. Okay, my pesky sister had an idea, but it's not like I ever confided in her, in fact I took it out on her, and I don't regret it. Not one little bit. She _stole _my crown, she _betrayed _me like accepting it. So she brought it upon herself…and yet she gets called a hero. Some universe we live in…

Everyone admires her for her life on Tameran, how she came to be on earth, but I endured those same troubles, the same pain, so why am I seen as such a bad guy, I'm free aren't I? sooner or later I defied gravity like her, only I defied the damn rules that keeps everyone down, not even my sister has defied those rules, and she's weak because it.

I always was after all…the better sister.

The fact I couldn't fly, or look different should've never meant I should be treated differently! I was alone, all my life, my sister was loved and praised, it made her who she is, it made her the sickening perky, kind hero she is. But maybe the reason I turned out so god damn _wicked_, is because I never got that love, that devotion, that damn kindness. It's their fault I did bad things, I'm only returning to favor of what they did to me; I do bad things because bad things are all I know.

I defied the damn Tamaranians and their prejudices against my coloring and incapability to fly; heck you could say I defied gravity on that part! I even defy the laws of this universe. I defy them all! And damn it I'll keep going. Even if it means I'll forever be seen as Wicked…after all. The Wicked ones always tend to be remembered more.

So I'll end this with a laugh on my part, life may have made me wicked! But I'm free…something my sister isn't, and never will be.

"_Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"_

**End. **

**I hope you liked it Lari! Along with the rest of you**

**For you who don't know of the story of the Wicked Witch of the west, see the book or the musical of 'Wicked' the music is inspiring and the characters beautiful! But if you don't want to…just enjoy the drabble **

**For you book lovers who know the book I'll leave you on this note…**

_**And did the Witch ever come out?**_

_**Not yet…**_

**Review please!**

**Valda**

**X**


	2. Black Hair

**I got inspired to update this...because in Wicked there's a chapter (I think I may have invented it in my head, I'll check the book later). But it's also inspired by that story of that elephant...the one that paints itself? Oh never mind...**

**But yeah...enjoy. **

**A modern day Wicked Witch of the West...**

Her eyes flickered upwards, then back down. Vibrant purple eyes were _always _kept downcast in the palace. Her small shoes made a clicking sound on the staircase, she noted the servants gliding past her gracefully, and slowly her heart blackened a little more.

Komand'r was around seven years old, still naive to the full hatred of her people, still oblivious to the scandals of her birth. Yet her heart was forever heavy with rejection. Her little sister Koriand'r was in the main chambers with their Father, she was his favourite. _Of course she was. _Precious little Koriand'r, heir to the thrown, loved by the people of Tameran.

And who was Komand'r? Oh..._the other one_...

She pushed open the door, granted it was twice her size but she still had her Tamaranian strength. Komand'r was an excellent fighter, she was smart. She worked hard in all she did so she could live up to her sisters easy praises. She could beat her sister in a scrap easily, almost at her leisure. Yet Koriand'r got swept up, cleaned and praised for trying her hardest. And even though Komand'r was small, young, innocent, _defected. _It made her sick.

Her large eyes took in a huge table and she brushed her long dark unnatural locks out of her face as she ran across the empty kitchen. The servants were on their breaks, none of them had tided up after the royals had taken their lunches in the main hall. Komand'r looked up at the large table, frowning, her small dark eyebrows furrowed, she ran to one of the chairs beside it and climbed up onto her, her voice echoing with effort as she did so. But there would be no praise for her. She stood on the chair and reached up to the table, she heaved herself on top of it, her small chest heaving. She stood up, dusting herself off, tidying her garments. Her Mother would frown if she was untidy...

She walked across the huge table, looking for something of particular interest of her. Then she spotted it, in a large gold painted pot, she ran across the table, getting on her knees in front of the pot, she carefully lifted the lid and placed it beside her. And she spotted her prize. Inside was a large quantity of red gooey powder. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she went over her plan. Her drove her hands into the gooey substance, she clutched at a load, getting her hands deeply into the redness. She lifted her hands, studying the color and texture.

"It'll do." She said, a little proud of herself. Before she dumped the handfuls of goo onto her own head! She began spreading it on her hair, covering the black in a smelly red. Her hands drove into the goo once more and she smoothed the goo over her own hair, pulling her long black hair over her shoulder and covered it in red, finally she spread a little on her eyebrows. Ignoring the questionable scent she picked up a large silver ladle, and looked at her reflection in the mirror like object. And instead of her deformed black hair there was red. Save for her purple eyes, she looked...Tamaranian. She got to her feet, placing the lid back onto the pot. She climbed down from the table, keeping her hair out of danger.

Suddenly the large kitchen door was swung open and two chefs walked in, straight into the sight of Komand'r a slither of goop sliding its way down her forehead. They took in her appearance with what seemed like confusion and astonishment. They looked at each other, and one of them took a step forward, he nodded to the other and he left.

"What are you doing Princess? You are not supposed to be here." His voice was low and it rumbled, but it comforted Komand'r who was looking down, a scared and slightly shy expression on her face.

"I..." She looked up, "Don't you notice it?"

"Oh I notice it Princess Komand'r, but why the Glorfoc?" He asked, wiping the slither of goop from her forehead.

"I look normal now yes? No more black hair?" She asked a small gleam of hope in her large black eyes.

"Why would you want to get rid of you black hair? It is who you are Princess."

"I don't want to be def-de-defected anymore...I don't want to be ugly" She stumbled over the large word, her eyes downcast once more. The chef's face took on a look that was a mystery to Komand'r. He went down onto one knee in front of her and placed his large hand onto her shoulder.

"You are not defected Your Highness." He said, taking his time with his words.

"Do not lie." Komand'r muttered, her small fists clenching.

"It is not lying...it is seeing things from another perceptive." She brought her large dark eyes to meet his, things becoming a little brighter to her, and suddenly she realized the stupidity of what she'd done, it was only confirmed as a stream of goop had gather onto the end of her nose and splattered to the floor. She allowed herself a tiny smile at the chef.

"Komand'r!"

_After that I'd been lectured about playing around in the kitchens, and sent to my room without supper. It wasn't like I'd cared, but those chef's words stayed with me for a long time...it was strange, he was probably the reason it took me so long to realize how stupid everything on Tameran was! _

_Oh great, now I'm frowning! Idiotic servant…chef…helper…equal…friend…_

Are People born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?

**What can I say…me got inspired to continue this one! It's such an interesting concept.**

**And the line 'it's seeing things from a different perspective' is from the Musical Show. Yes. I am THAT obsessed. **

**Long live Wicked!**

**Seriously? I'd die a happy girl if I could play Elphaba on stage once in my life…le sigh…I sing it enough at home...(many complaints from neighbors for loudness teheh!) **

**Now Review! **

**X**


	3. Defying Gravity

**This is slowly evolving into something bigger than what I predicted…hm…ah well! Who cares! I love writing a collaboration on two of my favourite things **

**Okay…this is for me, what I think would be Blackfire's 'defying gravity' moment. :D Enjoy and leave a present! **

**A modern day Wicked Witch of the West…**

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them…? _

The pain…

_X'hal the pain!_ It's ripping through my body; to die right now would be an act of charity from you X'hal! End my pathetic life of exile from my own throne and slavery! I can hear Koriand'r scream beside me but I don't care, to me now all that matters is breaking free of this prison and claiming the life that should've been mine. Koriand'r can burn here for all I care.

The pain…it's excruciating! But I refuse to scream. I can't and I won't! My sister can be a child but I've learnt that children never last long; they either grow up or perish in the struggle of life. I bite down as the fire of the stars is beamed into me, I don't know what they wish to achieve, but my worm of a sister and myself are needed to make it work…we're the only one's strong enough to hold the power, the only ones strong enough to take it…so I wouldn't be surprised if my weak sister perished before the end.

The pain…suddenly it's gone, I feel pleasantly warm and calm, I slowly open my eyes, but the ugly creatures are still stood there and I'm in the lab so I can't be dead. I look to my left where Koriand'r is coming to, her big perfect eyes opening and her stupid face looking confused.

"Let me out!" I demanded, they only sniggered and took down notes on their computers. I struggle against the metal holding me down, as I fight I feel a stab of warmth in my hands, it was hot yet comforting. I clenched my fists and it returned. The creatures were talking to themselves, by the way their faces were disgustingly positioned I'd say they were happy…was their experiment a success?

One of the creatures came forward; she kept her eyes focused on him, narrowing them slightly. He used to scaly hand to poke her in the stomach; she flinched and growled at him slightly. He ignored her and started examining her, she was uncomfortable and angry. He kept taking his stupid notes and prodding me as if I was some dead thing on the ground and he was a curious child with a stick. I felt myself growing more and angrier, I could feel Koriand'r's stare as my body heated up. The creatures all started to mutter and write more at the signs of my body heat rising.

I was sick of being a stupid experiment, if I was so damn defected on Tameran why did they need me here…unless this was something all of Tameran had wanted to do…cut open the defected princess and see how she ticked. Suddenly my hands had felt as though they'd exploded in flames and power, I looked to my sides to see that my fingers were engulfed with a neon purple light, the same colours as my eyes, I was shocked yet pleased with this new power I'd obtained, my eyes felt funny as well, as though they were tingling pleasantly. The fiery light began melting my bonds and I leapt forward, taking out the first creature with my fist, only to find the light would fly off my hand to hit them, loving this new power already I repeated the process, laughing as I went.

With my new powers I felt a new happiness I had not felt before, I felt as though I was freeing myself with blast I sent flying, I looked at myself to see if anything else had changed and my breath had caught in my throat.

The one thing that had kept me weaker than my sister, weaker than the people of Tameran I'd overcome…

I was flying!

Koriand'r was looking at me with a mix of shock and bewilderment, I laughed in her direction and continued to blast those things to be judged by X'hal, and oh how they'd pay for what they did to me! I used my new gift to seal the doors against anymore coming in and I flew in front of my sister who was trying to break free of her own bonds, perhaps she had not been gifted with what I had, it wasn't like she deserved such power.

"Komand'r! How could you do such a thing? They will punish us now! Why could you not stay calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!" She kept talking but I just laughed at her. She was so naïve.

"I do not plan on staying little sister…I plan on flying to freedom! Something I believed I'd never do. But finally!" I threw my hands in the air and swooped up joyfully, finally being able to love the feeling of flying through the air. "I have defied gravity!" She was looking at me now in a worried manner now, as if I'd lost my mind or something. Stupid girl! I neared her and grabbed her cheeks. "And I plan to fly higher than anyone."

"What about me? Aren't you going to help me?!" She asked desperately, though I think she already knew the answer to that. For I laughed once more.

"No…I don't believe you're done here yet, it's time you got a taste of cruelty for what you look like!" I hissed the last part, and then I flew backwards from her, savoring the feeling of flight.

She had tears in her eyes, her bottom lip wobbled in an angry manner. "I hope you're happy…now that you're choosing this." I grinned at her and blasted a hole in the ship wall clean through and flew to the gap, turning to look at poor crying Koriand'r trapped…and I loved it.

I flew off into space, I could faintly hear our captors breaking into the room and shouting commands to find me…it didn't matter though, I was gone, I flew towards the west, wherever it would lead me…at least I was _at last_. Defying Gravity.

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them…?_

**Hm…I liked writing this one…I think I caught her evil ways, but also her fight for freedom for herself. What did you guys think? **

**_Other_ Modern Day _drabbles include:_**

_**Cyborg: A Modern Day Pinocchio**_

_**Robin: A Modern Day Peter-Pan**_

_**Red X: A Modern Day Captain Jack Sparrow**_

**And coming soon: **

_**Slade: A modern day Davey Jones **_

**So keep an eye out guys!! And please leave a review!**

**X **


End file.
